


Take care

by A_Black_Arrow



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom, mary poppins - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Black_Arrow/pseuds/A_Black_Arrow
Summary: You're a new leary, recently released into the wilderness of London. A slip of a foot, and a conveniently placed colleague leads to a shorter trip to the police station than you thought





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr @writingwithalimit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You’d only gone on this round once before, and it was only your second time going all alone. Only recently had you become a full-on Leerie, so you were still getting used to your route. You were standing on your ladder, looking for where your next lamp to turn off was. Looking up in the direction the lamp was in you saw that it was on the other side of a garden that you presumed was usually open to the public. But at the moment, the two gates encasing the garden together with the large fences were closed.

´Shit. it’s private property´ you thought. Sure, you could climb over the fence. There didn’t seem to be any police officers around, and it was too early for any people to be out and about. But if you caused any ruckus you’d for sure get caught. The two houses on each side of the garden were big and fancy, definitely expensive. And expensive houses come with security. Your best bet was definitely to climb on the Brick wall dividing the garden into two sections. You were already a bit behind on your schedule and since you were a newbie your boss would not take kindly to being late. Trespassing it is. You never thought yourself a criminal, even when you were starving did you refuse to do anything unlawful.

It couldn’t be that bad, right? If you actually did get caught they’d probably understand.

You climbed off your ladder and leaned your bike towards the fence, and used it to push yourself over, taking your ladder up afterwards. You hadn’t thought of having to climb on a brick wall through thick trees with a ladder, you now realised. Too late to go back. You just have to start walking. You were bending down with the ladder on your back for the most effective movement and balance. But it was apparently not enough, because you made a misstep that had your foot slipping and a brick fall down and crash.

´Shit´ was your only thought as you fell down from the brick wall. Even more convenient was the birdbath that you were heading full speed towards, fortunately, you’d managed to get your ladder under you so that didn’t take all the damage of crashing into a marble bowl. The fall destroyed the birdbath, so not only were you badly hurt, but you were also very wet. From that fall it was no surprise that you’d hit your head, so now you were laying in a pool of water fading in and out of consciousness. As you're trying to regain your vision you heard faint voices and blurs coming up to you, and suddenly you were being hauled up by unknown people. As you came to your senses and your vision cleared you saw the flat hats and uniforms of security guards. To your left, you also saw a police officer being let in by a worker at one of the houses. As he came closer and closer you tried to form a sentence, but it was hard since you were still so out of it.

“Officer, th-” You began but were quickly interrupted by his booming voice.

“You are under arrest on suspicion of breaking and entering, and destruction of property. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Now, what is your name, citizen?” And you’ve been arrested. Just perfect.

“Y/N L/N, but officer, this is a mistake! I just wanted to get to the lamppost over there, see?” you nodded towards the lamp you’d planned on getting too. The police officer looked towards the light, then back at you. The realisation that you were a Leary hit him when he saw your ladder, laying in splinters on the ground.

“well, L/N, that may be the case, but you’ll still have to come with me to the station, this is no less of a criminal offence. Now, I won’t put you in handcuffs if you’re cooperative” He sighed. You, too, sighed when you realised you'd be missing your rounds.

“Of course, officer” you murmured quietly, checking to make sure your hat was still on as you walked up to him, and he grabbed a hold of your arm. Once sat in the car and heading for your new destination, you gazed out of the rear-seat window. Now there were more people out, and the streets were starting to fill up, causing traffic. As the police car came to a slow at a stop you saw a familiar face could be seen on a bicycle like yours. You turned your head towards the police officer with an unsure and lopsided smile on your face.

“Officer, could I by any chance, tell my colleague that I’ve been arrested? So he knows where I am, of course. He’s standing over there” You pointed towards Jack, a leary who you were only acquainted with. The officer looked at you through the rear-view mirror with a raised eyebrow, then out through the right window where he saw another leary. He didn’t say anything but pulled over to the side of the road and got up, walking over to Jack. You couldn’t hear anything that was being said but Jack soon looked at you through the car-seat window. His expression was shocked and full of concern. You smiled unsurely at him and he nodded to something that the officer said before getting on his bike. The police officer walked back to his car and got in.

“Your friend will be coming with us to the station, he’ll try to help clear this up.”

”If I may ask, what's your name, Officer?” You asked, and he replied curtly with “Brooks”. You smiled at him and uttered a small

“Thank you, officer Brooks” to which he only nodded and continued driving.

When you’d arrived at the station Jack was not far behind. He got off his bike and ran towards you, he got a hold of your arms and made sure you were okay.

“The police officer told me you’d fallen off a brick wall, did you get hurt?” he worriedly asked.

“I mean, yeah, but I don’t think it’s too bad.” You answered, even though your whole body still hurt like hell. The police officer motioned for you two to go with him into the station, and when you two were inside officer brooks asked you for your side of the story. You told everything in truth since there wasn’t any lying that would make things better. After that you were escorted to a holding cell while Jack tried to free you. After an hour or so someone opened the cell door and led you out to the waiting room where Jack and officer Brooks stood. Jack smiled at you as you neared. Brooks still had his professional face on, neither smiling or grimacing.

“You’re free to go, L/N. Jack here has promised to make sure you don’t get into more trouble. I don’t want to see you at the station again, you seem like a good kid.” He broke out a small smile, as he shook your hand. It was kind of startling, but you regained your composition quickly and shook his hand back. You let go and immediately Jack embraced you in a hug and lead you out of the station. You stiffed as his arms went around you, staggering as he dragged you out.

“I’m gonna get you to the hospital, then we’ll get your bike and see to a new ladder. That alright with you?” He looked at the side of your head and gently grabbed your jaw to turn you head left, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Please don’t take me to the hospital. I can’t pay for it.” you grimaced at the thought, you already had a hard time paying for food. Jack shifted his attention from whatever he was looking at to you, his face full of concern.

“I’ll pay for whatever the lady almoners throw at you” You laughed lightly and shook your head,

“You know you can’t pay for it either” he didn’t reply, instead he took off your hat, and you noticed his small intake of air as he moved his hand to the side of your head. You felt pressure on your scalp that was soon lifted and he brought his hand back between you two. There was blood on his fingers. A lot of it. It was as if something had snapped in you as you became of aware of your pulsating skull and your sore body. Suddenly feeling dizzy again you closed your eyes as the world started to spin. The last thing you remembered before blacking out was Jack’s hold of you as he stopped you from falling to the ground.


	2. Part 2

As you started to wake up you could feel your pulsating head. You saw the light of your surroundings as a bright, red glow through your eyelids. You groaned and pulled the cover over your head to protect yourself from the sheer daylight. After a minute or two footsteps and a voice you recognised broke through the air.

“Y/N, you’re awake!” Jack cheered as quietly as he could. You heard something placed down beside you, so you pulled back the cover and opened your eyes slowly. There was Jack, smiling down at you with warm eyes. He’d just put down a tray of tea and cakes beside you. He took a chair from the other side of the room to sit beside you, and you took a look around the room as he did. He hadn’t taken you to a hospital when you’d fainted. Jack fumbled with his hands a bit before speaking,

“I made you tea. Didn’t know what you liked so I went with breakfast tea...” He trailed off, nodding to the can on his nightstand. You smiled weakly and nodded.

“Thank you, Jack.” You paused, “And thank you for not taking me to the hospital” you smiled and took the cup he handed you. You were both eating the cake he’d gotten when he replied.

“It’s no problem, gotta look out for our fellow leeries, right?” Jack shoved your left shoulder, the one that wasn’t as bruised, lightly. You chuckled and laid your head back and looked at him. 

“What*s the time?” You asked, and he told you that it was just passing lunch. Your thoughts went back to your bicycle and your rounds, to which you abruptly sat up in the bed. You slung your feet over the bed’s edge and tried to get up.

“My bike Jack! And my rounds!” 

“Have been handled, and I got some of the boys to get it for you” _____ he pushed you back onto the mattress.

“You need to rest Y/N. You hit your head badly today” You felt the bandage on your head and nodded. There wasn’t any point in resisting in your state.

“What would I do without you jack?” You mumbled to him. He smiled and took your hand in both of his.

“You’d be paying a hefty fine and probably serve some time too” he began,

“Do you have anywhere to sleep? If you don’t you could stay here if you’d like” he nervously said. You shook your head at his offer, you didn’t want to intrude any more than you already had.

“No, I don't but I’ll be fine Jack. You don’t have to take care of me” The Depression had taken your home with the rest of all the money, but you had a relatively warm place to sleep, seeing as it was summer. Jack frowned and leaned towards you a bit with a serious expression.

“I’d love it if you stayed with me! And I could help you settle in your work, alright? I don't want you sleeping on the streets!” You thought about it. You’d honestly love to stay with him. You didn’t know him too well but he seemed great. And he said he’d help you with being a leerie!

“Yeah, alright. I’d love to” you both grinned at each other. Letting go of your hand he stood up, grin still on his face.

“Fantastic! Hey, I’m gonna let you rest. I’ll be out in the kitchen, that alright?” He motioned to the door with his thumb. You nodded and closed your eyes. Just before he left the room you opened your eyes and looked at him.

“By the way, thanks for the tea”

“My pleasure, Y/N. Now, rest.” He mused, standing in the doorway.

“Goodnight Jack”

“Goodnight Y/N”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and let me know:)

**Author's Note:**

> This was too long to make into a one-shot on Tumblr, so there's going to be a part 2.  
> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos to let me know!


End file.
